Soul Eater: A New Threat?
by CielLover
Summary: The students of the DWMA are all given a new assignment which has brought up the past of one on the members. Can they defeat this "threat" even though it may hurt one of the students more than their target. OCs and OOCs.  First story please be kind to me.


The desert sand whipped the cloaks of two small bodies. The thin brown fabric rustled, the only sound to be heard for miles. Once the winded had settled down the two figures removed the hoods, revealing their faces.

A petite young girl, in her teens stood tall looking around the surrounding area. Her ash blonde pigtails whip around her head, as the wind picks back up. She covers her emerald green eyes to shield them from the harsh desert sun and flying sand.

The boy also in his teens is hunched over. He has a toothy grin as he stares at his meister with blood red eyes. His white hair starts to lean but the black head band holds it in place. He grunts as sand starts to catches in his eyes

"Maka," said the boy, "where again are we going?"

She sighed, "It should be just up ahead. We are looking for a dense jungle. Hopefully we can find it."

"Yeah, it's real hard to find a giant forest in a desert! Anyway, whose bright idea was it to split all of us meisters up?"

"It was Lord Death's "bright idea", Soul" Her voice started to raise her voice, "And if you listened to one thing he said to us you wouldn't have to ask all those dumb questions!" Maka shouted at her weapon, very ticked at his questions

"Calm down, it was only two questions. Sheesh no need to get so pissed off." He turned his head away from her. He walked forward, hoping to find there destination.

"Still it's getting on my nerves!" Said Maka, her cheeks turning red from anger.

"Both of you calm down this instant!"

The pair looked around puzzled as to where to voice came from.

"Oh yea," Maka said finally realizing what happened, "Soul the earpiece."

She said pointed to his ear.

"Kind of forgot it was there."

"How do you forget what's in your ear?"

"Umm, hey look there's the jungle." Soul replied trying to distract his meister

On another side of the desert, a cloud of sand had formed, as a boy sped through it like it was nothing.

"Black*Star, slow down!" Panted his weapon.

"Yahoo!" The young boy screamed, finally slowing down for her," Come on Tsubaki, being the great Black*Star's weapon means you have to keep up with me too."

The tall, dark haired girl finally caught up to her wild meister.

The blue haired boy turned around and faced his partner and said, "I don't need to slow down you need to speed up!" The boy threw back his head and laughed.

She finally caught up to him, "Now please stay close to me this time. We don't even know exactly what we are doing. I just know it has something to do with a powerful witch. And I have the earpiece for further instructions."

"Fine I guess you have a point. So how much further do we have till we get there?"

"I believe we should be arriving soon. Once we are there we have to wait to hear form Make and Kid's group."

"And once we meet that witch I'm going to beat her sorry ass! Haha."

"Black*Star, this is a group mission."

"I'm the star here so I should be the one killing this witch!"

"I just hope we hear from the others soon."

The pair started to walk some more till, "Hey Tsubaki, why did we all split up?"

"I think Lord Death wanted us to quickly search the jungle and tell the others the locations of the witch."

Tsubaki and Black*Star were at the jungle when they heard yelling.

"I think I hear Maka and Soul, I wish they would stop fighting."

On another side of the desert a scream rose throughout the land.

"IT'S TOO HOT!" Cried the young girl, trying to cool herself off with her hands.

"We know Patty, that's like the 10th time you mentioned it. How about you try and think of something cold." Said the big sister

"You mean like ice cream? Would that work, Liz?"

"Is it cold?"

The younger of the two thought for a moment and replied, "No because this damn desert melted it!" Patty started to flail her hands out of pure madness from the heat.

"Both of you please be quiet. You're going to draw attention to us." Said their meister rubbing his head from the forming headache.

"Kid," Liz said," If you hadn't noticed there is nobody else out here."

"Still." Kid trailed off his mind wandering somewhere else.

The trio had been walking for a while, all silent until Patty had a question.

"Are we there yet?"

"Patty do you see any trees?" Asked Kid motioning to the terrain around them

"No." Patty sadly replied

"Hey Kid, where do you think the others are? I thought by now one would have made it to the jungle by now." Asked Liz wondering it they were even going the right way.

"I don't know why don't you call them" Stated Kid who was slowly going mad from his weapons.

"I thought you had the earpiece Kid." Liz said

"I told one of you girls to grab it. And now I guess we don't have it and have no way of telling the others where we are. That's just great!" Kid shouted in to the vast desert.

Liz and Patty just watched as their mister was yelling to nothing.


End file.
